


Lost and Found

by WhiteDalvaria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDalvaria/pseuds/WhiteDalvaria
Summary: This is just a series of RT/AH one-shots that may or may not be AU.Probably based off a sentence.More characters will be added as I add chapters.
Relationships: Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Kudos: 3





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based off the one-sentence prompt "Sleep in your car if you don't like it." Domestic Lindsay/Michael.

“Lindsay, what the _fuck_ is that?”

The grinning redhead held the tiny kitten up for Michael to see. “A kitten, Michael. Look at him!”

Michael snorted. “I know it’s a fucking kitten, Lindsay. What I want to know is why there’s a kitten in our house.”

“Well, you see, it’s a funny story, actually. I was-” 

“Get to the point!” 

Lindsay scoffed. “It was raining, and the poor thing was just sitting on the sidewalk all by himself. I couldn’t just leave him!” 

The redhead rolled his eyes. “Well, you could’ve.” 

“No, really! I couldn’t! He gave me the biggest, bluest, sad kitty look and I just had to help him!” 

“Well, get rid of him. I don’t want a cat.” 

“No way!” Lindsay held the kitten protectively. “I can’t put him back outside knowing he could die.” 

“But Lindsay-” 

“I’m not changing my mind. Sleep in your car if you don’t like it!” The female set the kitten down, smiling as the kitten looked around the large space. 

Michael wanted to argue but sighed. “Fine, I guess we can keep him. He is kind of cute.” He forced himself to hide a smile as the kitten rubbed against his leg. “But I get to name him.” 

“Deal!”


End file.
